This invention relates to interior lighting for refrigerator units such as merchandisers having cabinets with glass doors, and particularly to concealed lighting provided on the inside of the cabinet doors.
Lighting is necessary within refrigerator units and particularly free standing merchandisers of the type under consideration. Such lighting is usually provided by means of elongate fluorescent tubes and is commonly provided in the upper portion of the cabinet. This arrangement illuminates the upper shelving well but is not entirely satisfactory for illuminating the lower shelving. Lighting can also be provided at the rear or the sides of the cabinet. However, this arrangement tends to be unsightly because the lighting assembly is visible from the outside of the unit through the glass doors.
This invention provides concealed door lighting which solves the above problems in a manner not revealed by the known prior art.